A Pyro and a Robot
by MusicLoverNStuff
Summary: So Iggy, and I have random convos. T for language. More inside.R&R? Mostly just random things that go on in my life with Iggy, and who every pops up. R&R? I'll give you a cookie... : D
1. Ch uno

Ok so just to give you guys the run-down of this fanfic it is just going to be random convos between me and my captives, Iggy, Gir, and some times i'll drag Jacob Black on but not all the time. I know a ton of other people have dun this kinda thing so dont flame me for it. And i'm still trying to find a Beta to do this and I think i've found one and i'm just waitting for her to repile so hang in there with me for this chapter 'cause I know my gramer and spelling suck but i try my hardist. So please not flaming for my grammer and spelling.

Dissclamer: i dont not own Iggy, Gir, or Jacob Black,sadly. v.v

Me: Ok so now that thats taken care of lets get typing!

Iggy:Yay!-note scarcasum-

Me:-glears and gibbs slaps-

Iggy:-rubs back of head-Ow!

Gir:What does this do?-presses random button on a remote-

Iggy & Me: NO THATS THE-a big exploshion goes off-detanasion(sp?) button...

Jake:-walks in to room-WHAT WAS THAT?-looks around and sees random stuff blowen up-0.0 day-um what happend?

Iggy:-points to Gir-He did it!

-lighting strikes and a puff of smoke appers. Walking out of the smoke my friend Alssya-

Gir,Iggy,Jake, and Me:O.o

Me:Alssya you know you can just use the front door right?

Alssya:Ya I know, but wheres the fun in that?

Me:True. Wow i'm drawing a blake on what to wright...eh i'll come back to this later when i can think of some thing :/.

* * *

Me:Ok so i just a great idea!

Iggy:Really? thats a frist.

Me:-gibbs slap-

Iggy:OW!

me: :P. Ok so i;m in the stage cruw for the school play and we never ever have a dull moment. Like 2day the corugrapher told one of the kids(aka Joe my friend)to act like he got hurt

~flash back~

every1 on stage:-going over Act one-

Joe:-walks on the stage and goes around the house porch prop. walks into it. falls to gound and curls up on the floor like hes hurt and after a min every1 realizs that hes really hurt-

Miss. Spear:every1 off the stage-every1 does so and she starts to go over to Joe-

Shaun(sp?):-walks over to Joe and helps him up-

Joe:-is purfectly fine-

Shaun:and that my friends is actting.

every1:-hugs Joe and tells him if he does that again they'd kill him-

me:-gibbs slaps Joe-never do that again

~end of flash back~

Me: yea.

Iggy:-looks around then at me-you dont know what to say now do you?

Me:Nope. Well I think i'm just gonna fix this up as much as i can then post it.

R&R?

-Salai, Iggy, Jake, and Gir.


	2. Randomness at 4am

Me:Ok so its like 3:55am and im alking to my friends and my friend Chase said some thing i had to share with you guys.

"Chase:"then the next thing you know Alex knows and my life is ruined OH ITS GONNA BLOW UP OH ITS GONNA BLOW UP!"

Iggy:You have wierd friends...

Me: Yea... she's giggling and going crazzy right now...

Gir:She high?

Me:No and yes. I think she's high on life...

Iggy: Sure thats it...-looks at the chat-wow...

Me:O_O they are scaring me now...

~flash back~  
_salai: its a bout me, iggy, and gir in random convos_  
_alex: cheesesoap_  
_lovebug: -read that as condoms- o-o  
_~end of flash back~

Me:They are crazzy but I love them...

* * *

Iggy:its 4am cam we plz go to bed?

Me:NO!

Chase:"Omg he eat the monkey guy :(. See, see""The money eated you Salai"

Gir:0.o...

Me:I got eaten by a...monkey...well imma try to get some sleep now...

Iggy:YAY!-calpses on the bad and falls asleep-

Me:-sighs-Night guys...I might right more later on in the night cuz I have a felling I'll be up for a long time...

* * *

Gir:HI! I LIKE TACOS!

Me:GIR GET OFF MY LAPTOP!

Gir:NO-runs off with my laptop-

Me:Grrrrr-runs after and falls into a snowbank-...-walks back in side soking wet-...

Jake:Wah happen to you?

Me:Do not ask...-flops on bed curls up in a ball and sleeps-

Gir:-walks back in with my laptop. Turns it off and puts it away after finishing this chapter-BYE!

R&R?

Salai, Iggy and Gir


	3. Captives

Me: Ok so I think I mightupdtae this when I'm bored so hat will be a lot. I might try to wright the next chapter in Ice Ride but I hit a wrighters block on that one...

Gir:-walks into room in his dog suit and sits next to me drinking a slushie-

Me:Gir, where did you get that?

Gir:Iggy made it for me...-shurp-

Me:ahhh I see...I always have an idea of some thing to write, go to write it and I forget :/

Iggy:Hahahahahaha

Me:-.- -gets out her spork-

Iggy:hahah-O_O-shuts up-

Me:Smart bird kid...-looks around realizes Gir isnt on the couch-...Iggy...wheres Gir?...

Iggy:-shrugs-I don't know...

Me:-sighs-Well I'm going to go look for him...

* * *

Iggy:Ok, so Salai left to go do some thing and left her laptop on. Good news we found Gir.

Gir:HI!

Iggy:So Gir...What do you like to do?

Gir:I don't know...-huggles his piggy, eats a taco and drops a cupcake. Now sad-I miss you cupcake...

Iggy:...you are one strange robot...

Gir:THANKYOU!

~10 mins later~

Iggy:...

Gir:...

Iggy:...

Gir:...

Jake:...

Iggy:Hey Jake

Jake:Hey...Do you guys know where Salai is?

Gir&Iggy:-shake head 'no'-

Jake:Wanna go thro the "captive room"?

Iggy:Sure i should feed them too...-goes and gets food for the other captives-

~5 mins later outside of the captive room~

Iggy:-opens door-

Captives:FOOD!-attack Iggy and eat all the food-

Iggy:-attacked-AH!GET OFF OF ME!NO DON'T EAT MY WING!JAKE!GIR!HELP ME!

Jake:Nah I'm good-walks around the dog pile on Iggy-

Gir:...I'll go get Lilly...-goes off to get Lilly(Salais OC from "Ice Ride")-

Lilly:-runs over to help Iggy-EVERYONE GET OFF IGGY NOW OR NO CAKE AND OR COOKIES!-everyone slowly gets off Iggy-

Iggy:-stands up and brushes self off-Thx Lilly. I owe you one.

Lilly:No prob and yes, yes you do.

Zuko:Um Iggy...

Iggy: Yea Zuko?

Zuko:Your on fire...

Iggy:...

Gir:-puts out fire-

Iggy:Thx Gir.

Gir:NO PROBLEM!-runs off to do somthing-

Iggy:-walks out of the captive room and falls onto the couch-

Salai:-waks in with Gir on her back-Hi Iggy the captives give you a hard time again?

Iggy:-nods and falls asleep curled up in a ball-

Gir:-gets off my back and sits on the couch next to Iggy-

Me:-sits next to Gir-

Jake:-walks in, in his wolf form and lays on the floor at my feet-

Me:-pats his head-good wolf. Ok so I'm going to post this then find some food.

R&R or I'll send my captives after you.

~Salai, Iggy, Gir, and Jake


	4. more randomness

Me: Hey guys i just wanna say thx to my first 2 reviwers(why do I feel like I miss spelled that?)

Iggy:('Cause you probly did)

Me:(Shut the f**k up)

!I NEED TO TELL U SOME THING IMPORTANT!

Me:What is it?

Gir:The other captives are fighting and Alssya is here.

Me:Sssshhhhiiiittttttt! Ok tell Alssya to take a seat in the front room whailI take care of the captives. Can you do that for me?

Gir:-serous mode-Yes mam!-goes off to do so-

Me:Iggy, Jake imma need your help!

Iggy&Jake:k.

-all three go off to the captive room to see a fight going on-

Me:Well fuckle...

Jake:-yells-BRAKE IT UP OR I'LL RIP U TO PEICES!-fight ends and every one goes back to their room-

Me:Thx Jake.

Jake:No prob.

Me:-goes to front room and sees Alyssa sitting in on the couch-Hi Alssya.

Alyssa:Hey Salai.

Me:So what did you want? Some one sent to Jeb(Jeb=8th and 9th layer of hell), money, or cake?

Alyssa:Cake

Me:Ok come right this way-walks tords the kichtion. Gets out a cake and gives it to Alyssa-Here you go

Alyssa:THX!-runs away with the cake-

Me/AN:Ok so right now I'm looking up as much info on how to take care of pet mice cuz I might be getting 2 pet mice.(Just whating for her mom to say yes)So if you know ant thing about owning mice PM me plz!If you do I'll give u cake with a spork :D! But if you dont then I'll still give you cake with a spork.

Iggy:How many mice are you gonna get when/if your mom says yes?

Me:2 or 3 girls depends on the size of the cage imma get.

Iggy:Well good luck to the little guysv.v..if you do get them that is...

Me:-slaps with a shovle-And you mean girls not guys

Iggy:OOOOWWWW!And sure whatever.

Me:OH!And icase you where wondering what Salai means it means little devil.

Iggy:That you are...

Gir:THATS MEAN!

Iggy:YOUR MEAN!

Gir:O.O MEANY!-runs away crying-

Me:Great! Look what you did!-runs after Gir-

Iggy:...oops...

R&R or i'll send Jake after you.


	5. deication to chase

Me:Ok so this chapter isnt like the other ones cuz this one in deicating to my good friend Chase so here we go!Oh and

Chase=Me

Salai=Bre

~flash back~

**1**

Bre: Hey look! cotton candy!

Me: NO! BRE THATS NOT COTTAN CAN-

Bre -half way through eating it- huh?

Me: O.e

**2**

Bre: hey alex...wanna highlighter?

Me: ohh sure what colour ^^

Bre: Red

Me: red? they make red highlighters? cause last time i checked-

Me: -stabed with highlighter- ohh i see how its red...homemade highlighters! hehe we can make a little gift shop where we personalize highlighters and everything it will be so successful and-

Bre- T.T -takes out machine gun- these were always more efficent...

**3**

Me: I have your mother! -holds up knife to and angle doll-

Bre- I'm ruler of hell..care to really challange me?

Me: -being stuborn- Bring it on!

Bre- Okay we each get a hell hound..I'll get Jeb and you can have Fluffy...what the heck..I'll give ya Killer to

Me: really! awesome then its 2 aginst one! -smirks confidently-

Bre- Bring out the dogs!

-3 cages come out..one by bre and two my me-

Me: -rolls eyes at dogs- Your dog stands no chance agisnt... -hears little yepling and drouling-

-looks at my cages- HEY BRE! YOU CHEATED

Fluffy:(the pic is on my home page)

Killer:(the pic is on my page)

Jeb:(the pic is on my page)

Bre- -smirks- Sick 'em boy!

**5**

Killers first shoot...he didnt take it to well-

(once again the pic is on my page)

so now killer gets violent...great

**4**

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST!

**I...C...U**

(you know you like it =3 )

btw...for those of you going wth? then these are mainly all inside jokes ^^))

~end of flash back~

Me:ok so that was from my new RP on max dan yea...im'ma post this now.

R&R or i'll send Fluffy,Killer and Jeb after you!(look at my profile and the links for the dogs should be at the top :D)


	6. To Brookie!

Me:Ok so my friend Brookie wanted to be in one of my Chapters for this and I'm trying to find a way to do so...

Iggy:Is she the one that eats the dead bodies and gives you the bones?

Me:I'm not sure...it was eather her or Brooke...no it was her...and for those of you going"WTF"it was 3am or something like that...

Brookie:HI PEOPLES!-waves and noms on an arm-

Iggy:0-o your wierd...

Brookie:Your just realizing this?

Iggy:...Maybe...

Gir:HI!-waves back-

Me:-shakes head- ok so yesterday(it's 12:32am) we had play practice and stage cruw was painting sets and I kneeled in a thin for light blue paint and I had black jeans on...

Iggy:HAHAHA nice!

Me:-.-...-gets out a spork and frozen herring out-...

Iggy:0-0-hides behind Brookie-

Brookie:-hiden behind-

Me:...

Iggy:...

Brookie:...

Jake:...

Gir:...

Me:...

Brookie:...

Gir:ITS TO QUITE!-runs around room and goes crazzy-

every one:O-O um...

~just now on TC~

brookie: ...  
brookie: *steals Jesus's sandal*  
reacher_jesus: ur going to hell now :P  
brookie: I could've done worse ;D  
reacher_jesus: hahahaha yes lol  
bird: O_O  
brookie: WHAT THE FUDGE BIRD  
brookie: don't make me do worse to you...  
reacher_jesus: rape lol  
brookie: OW JESUS CHRIST D:  
reacher_jesus: :P  
brookie: I hit my kneee on my coffee table while rolling off my couch

~the end!~

Me:Only you Brookie...ok so Im'ma post this now...OH and the show is in 2weeks!-cant wait!-Ok now Im'ma post this.

R&R or I'll send brookie after you!


	7. At my friends house

Me:-curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed trying not to puke-

Iggy:Well as you can see Salai is/has been sick...she got the stumic(sp?)bug, got better, got it again, got better, eat 3 slizes of cold pizza and got it again witch is where we are now...Gir is sleeping, Jake is curld up next to Salai to keep her warm and I'm just sitting here typing...

Me:-lanuches off bed and runs to the bathroom-

Iggy:um...Jake can you go make sure shes ok?..

Jake:-nods and goes off to where Salai is-

Iggy:Did I or Salai ever tell you that I can see?Well I have glasses but still...so yea I got this surgery and now I can see ^-^...

* * *

Me:Well Im at AJ house and her comp just delted every thing we ad writen-.-

AJ: It wasnt my computers fault! You clicked off the page. Anyway...To recap what we were saying...We were talking about random stuff then Salai said She was going to sick Jaobe Black on me. Then I was all like "Well I'm going to sick Remus Lupin on you!" Then we got into a fight on who has cooler people locked in their closet...I won by saying I had my cute teacher locked in mine...RAWR...

Me:-Facepalms-WWOOOWWW...LOOOK ITS TODDY AND MALFREE!

AJ: Their names are TOBY and MOLLY! OMG! I might just have to let my teacher go so he can go to the staff development day...THEN when we go to play practice I can just steel him back when we leave...Bablo is smart :D

;Asodbgaudvsda;iobnd;o-facekeyboarded-

AJ: ? O.o You okay? OH YA GOTTA LET THE TEACHER OUT!

~In AJ's closet~

AJ: Sit down Joker! I'm just comming to get my teacher.

Captain Hook: Why dont you let me out for a change?

AJ: It's not your turn,...

Teacher: Het you know you spelled Coming wrong right?

Me:0-0 Het? and wow ur closest looks so small but has so much space...

Teacher: Salai...That makes no sence...

Me:-.- Oh well...I mean...Plz dont ]send me to summer school...

Teacher: I don't have you in class this year...

Me:...-leaves taking the comp with me-Well... I think imma post this...SEE YA!

AJ: LOVE YOU REAL TEACHER OF MINE!

Me:...you have NO life...

R&R or I'll send AJ(ApollosBaby) after you...


	8. Happy birthday Gus Gus

Me:Ok so I'm working on a new storie named "One of the Pack" it wont be up for a whaile cuz Im still working on it...i might put a previwe(sp?)

Iggy:Salai!Go to bed!

Me:NO!-locks Iggy up in her colset-Ok sorry for that...ugh I cant think of any thing to write...I'll work on this later...

* * *

Me: Ok so 2day is the 2nd and 2maro is my old puppy Gus'es bday and hes going to be 2 years old...I'm gonna ask my mom if we can go see him cuz I got him a bone for his Bday...

Iggy:Shes trying not to cry...

Gir:-Hugging me-It's ok...

Me:...

~flashback to last summer~

Me:-gets up and walks out into other room. On the way to the kicten sees Gus out side with a nother family-...Hey mom?...-finds mom in the living room. Eyes widen-"NO!"

Mom:-Nods-

Me:-runs over to mom crying and hugs her tight-"How long do we have left?"

Mom:"A week..."

~end of flash back~

Me: :'( I miss my baby bro...even tho he was a dog he was MY dog and MY baby brother...

Iggy: They where inseperbal(sp?)...

Me: :'( He left a week later and that same day we left for Boston Mass. The way we went to get there was the same way to were my mom and I got Gus...So I was crying most of the way there...

Iggy:-.- She let me fly into a tree...

Me:Heh...I wouldnt let hin in the car so he had to fly the whole way there and yea...

Jake:-In wolf form sitting next to Salai quitely-

Me:-Huggs Jake-Atlest I still have one of my fluffy puppies...

Jake:0-0-aperently a big fluffy puppy-...-Licks face-

Me:e-e dog breath...

Iggy:haha

Me:Well Imma post this...

R&R?Pwease?


	9. Happy Birthday My puppy boy

Me:Ok so 2day is Gus Gus'es Bday and he is now 2years old and i might get to see him in a week or two. And this ch is just gonna be 2 pomes i wrote the day I found out we had to give him away. I wrote these when he was asleep by my side.

* * *

**My Puppy Boy Forever and for Always**

You are my puppy boy.

I love you with all my heart.

You bring me joy.

But now we must part,

Not forever tho.

I'll viset you often.

I'll miss you at night.

Not just because your my baby boy,

But because I love you with all my might.

I remember when you where little.

A ball of joy.

And you are my puppy boy.

For now and forever.

I'll see you soon.

And always remember I love you,

Gus Gus my puppy boy.

* * *

**Gus**

My puppy boy.

My fur brother.

My best friend.

I never wanted to do this, but it has to be dun.

I'll viset you at lest once or twse a week.(a/n-ive only seen him once sence we gave him away in the mddle of summer...)

I love you my puppy boy,

Don't ever forget that.

I never thought you would ever go.

But I was wrong.

I want you home with me.

Not with a new family.

I'll miss you at night,

and when I get home.

We have a spechal(sp?) bonf and nothing will ever change that becauce,

you are my puppy boy.

My baby.

My brother.

And 'll remember all the time weve spent together in the past year or so.

The good, like when we first broght you home.

To the bad, like when we where told to put you down.

But we didnt give up and that was a year ago.

And here we are now.

Saying good bye and I'll see you soon.

But Gus Gus always rememeber I love you and that will NEVER change.

From,

Your forever sibbling

Salai

* * *

Me:Happy Birthday Gus Gus. I love you...


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Ok so it feels like its been a long time scine I updated this...not alot has happend...and I guess u could say this is my Valentines gift to you guys...

Iggy:Shes just sad cuz she didn't get any Valentines...

Me:Not true Zach gave me a mint patty thing but I gave it to my other friend cuz I dont like mint pattys...they give me head aches...Did you get any?

Iggy:-points to pile of valentines and letters-:)

Me:Oh no one asked you..

Iggy:But-

Me:SHUT UP!

Iggy:0-0...

Me:Ok so I'm writing a new story right now I have so many ideas for chapters... Its going to be call One of the Pack..i dont have an exact plot for it yet tho-DAMNIT I LEFT MY FOLDER IN MY ROOM! I _was_ going to start writing it now but I dont have the foulder its in with me...

Iggy:Then get up off the couch and go get it.

Me:But I just got nice and cunfy...and I'm all warm...

Iggy:Lazy...

Me:-.- Fine I'll go get it!

Iggy:...

Me:-comes back with the folder and a cat-

Kitten:MEOW!

Iggy:-pets Kitten-Hi kitty.

Me:0-o Wierd...

Iggy:What-cuddling Kitten-

Me:I thought she hated you... Well imma go write that story...

* * *

**Me:Well I got the first ch up and am working on the 2nd. Oh and my friend chase made me a youtube vid for valentines day. you gotta check it out!**

_**899011000t - to my valentine**_

R&R?


	11. The Captive RoomTCR

Me: Well not alot has happend seince the last time I updated...Well I just got my hair cut, have been dog sitting every week and almost told my half sis to get the fuck out of my life :/ I have to keep my cool when I'm around her...

Iggy: I got new glasses cuz some one broke mine when she was trying to keep her cool yesterday -glares at Salai-

Me:Hey what do you expect? was talking to my ex and he was pissing me off :/ Oh and Gir has a little problem...He cant pic between Gaz or Mimi...

Gir:v.v I love Gaz and Mimi...but Gaz is a person and Mimi is a robot like me...D: WHAT SHOULD I DO!

Mimi & Gaz:-talking in the corner of the room-

Me:-sigh- Well someone reviewed this and said one day shed like to see how many captives I have in The Captive Room(Aka TCR) And that day is to day :). So imma jsut list the people...

1)Iggy

2)Gir

3)Jake B.

4)Gaz

5)Mimi

6)Abby from NCIS

7)Zuko

8)Mai

...Im forgetting people...Oh yea

9)Chase my friend in Cananda :) chase if your reading this...I C U!

10)Apa

11)Seth C.(stole him for my friend...OH thats what I can give her for her bday..)

12)Tak

13)Zim

14)Dib(cant split up the invader zim family :P)

15)Fang(cant split up figgy :D)

Theres more but I forgot :D...(finds Jake the american dragon)WTF ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?

Jake A. D.: Idk

Me:WELL GET OUT! NOW!

Jake A. D.:-Leaves-

OH

16)Jamie and (17)Adam from mythbusters

I think thats it...If not I'll add it in next CH-coughs up a lung-

Lone:-randomly comes in and sells ling in black market-

Me:I GET HALF THE MONEY THIS TIME!


	12. Invader Zm takes over

Me:I'm bored and my step sis is bitching at my mom and step dad :/ again..

Iggy:-sigh-

Gir:HELP ME the penguins are holding me and my imaginary rainbow kangaroo hostage in a sock please help and shh don't tell them I told you and watch for ninja slug!

Everyone:O_O

-My friend Matt randomly walks in-

Matt:The snail!...-leaves-

Me:0-o Well that was random..

Brandi(my twinny):For Christmas Santa got me a white jacket with silver buckles and it lets me hug myself! :3

Me:-pats on the back-Good for you twinny...Who knows maybe you'll get a white paded cel- I mean room for your bday...heh...

Iggy:...

Jake:...

Gir:...

Me:...

* * *

2 Days Later

* * *

Me and Iggy:-tied up, duct tape over mouths and locked in a closet-

Invader Zim:MWAHAHAHAHA!Come, GIR. Let us rain some doom down upon the heads of our doomed enemies!

Gir:I'm gonna sing the Doom Song on the way there!-walks away singing"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doomy doomy doom doomy doom doom doom doom doom doom doom-"yea get the idea...-

Zim:e_O GIR! STOP SINGING! IM TRYING TO TAKE OVER THIS LITTLE CHAT THINGY!

Dib:YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH T _ZIM!_

Zim:Oh really? Well you got a big head!

Gaz:Your vocies are making me sick -.-

Dib:YOUR NOT EVEN AN INVADER, ZIM!

Zim: O: But... invader's blood marches through my veins, like giant RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! The pants command me. Do not ignore my veins!

Dib:I can ignore what ever I want!

Zim:Yeah? Well...Um...GIR!

Gir:-stops singing and runs to Zims side- GIR, reporting for duty!

Zim:ATTACK THE EARTH SCUM!-To self- Maybe he's not such a bad evil minion after all...

Gir:Ok!-runs at Dib and pokes him in the eye-

Dib:IM BLIND!NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zim:MWAHAHAHAHA THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!

* * *

Meanwhile in the closet

Me:HHHUUUUMMMMMMAAAAAA AAHHHHHMMMA-Duct tape over his mouth-

Iggy:HHHEEPPPP PPUSS-Has a sock in his mouth-

Now back with Zim and them

* * *

Gir:I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose dog?

Zim: T~T No Gir. You can not.

Gir:D'aw...

Dib:I still dont get I'm the only one who gets that your not human...I mean look at you! Your green! You have NO ears!And you dont have a nose! how do you breath anyway?...

Zim:O_o I would tell you but then I'd have to kill...THE WORLD!MWAHAHAH MWAHAHAH -Starts choking-

Dib:Look Whos laughing now!

Gir:-On the roof. Falls.-Hi floor! Make me a sammich!

Dib:Your a very very wierd little robot, ya know that right?

Gir:YEPPERZ! ^_^

-After hours for random stuff involving Tuna, big heads, a pig, and the end of the world-

Jake:-Walks thro the door-I'm home!

Zim, Gir, Dib, and Gaz:-Creep in on Jake cornering him-Weve been waiting for you...

R&R?


	13. Angel' and forgoten captives

Me:Well we got out of the colset and I finished Angel an hour or 2 ago. So if you havent red(I know its not the right spelling but oh well)Angel yet the dont read this and it will be safe again when you see the bold print so doont read past the dots if you havent red Angel yet!

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

So first off I loved the book. sure t was a lil crazzy but I loved it.

1) Im now starting to like Mylan(I was never a big fan for Fax I like/d Fax but I like Figgy better)

2) Starting to like Angel again..I liked the old her and thats who shes becoming again...

3)I knew there would be Eggy...I just knew it!

4) Fang and Maya...I kinda see something there...not sure if I like it or not...

5)Ok who else can see something inbetween Rachet and Star? I can...

6)What happend to Jeb? He trys to kill himself then just leaves!

7)and what about Dr.M? Did her and Jeb run off to find Dr. H?

8)Are we going to see Ella again? And I have a feeling thats a yes its just the fact if the next time we see her will she have wings? Most likely yes...

SO thats pretty much all I have to say for now besides that I liked the book...

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**It's safe to read now!**

Me:Have you guys realzed that FF wont let you do more then 3 dots? Wierd...

Iggy:So did you remember any captives?

Me:OH YEAH!

18)Jun (Avatar the last Airbender)

19)Jun's pet thingy that sees with its nose

20)Dr. Chase from House M.D.

And thats it I think...-Looks under bed and in her closet-0-0 nope thats not all...

21)Rachet(heh...)

22)Star

23)Kate(what I like Fangs lil group but Starfish scares me a lil bit...)

And thats it...I think..

R&R?


	14. Bubbles, randomness and a new captive

Me:Well I dont thin I ever told you guys this but I had a pet frog named Bubbles and he died today. :'(

~_flash backness~_

_Jess:Hey wheres frogy? havent seen him in a long time._

_Me:-goes over to fish take jess right be hind me-_

_Bubbles:-sticking out of a lil hide out thing-_

_Jess:O_o Why isnt he moving?..._

_Me:-get net and pokes Bubbles. Bubbles does nothing, has mouth open and dead-:'(MOM! Bubbles died!_

_Jess:Its just a frog and there cheep. Get a new one.-leaves-_

_~end of flash back!_

Iggy: I almost slaped her...

Me:And she was bitching about how flushing him would make the bathroom smell.T_T. Not caring how I felt. My mom said we can go get Bubbles 2 some time soon so that made me a lil happy...

Iggy:It does help that you sick...

Me:Yea-cough-ugh anyone here reading this have a lil or older sis? No? Your lucky T_T I have a lil pain in the ass, know it all, bratty, half sis and, a bitchy older step sis(Jess)...

Iggy:Your lil half sis is a slut T_T Shes 13 and throws her self at almost anything...She flirts with just about any guy and I think Ive seen her flirt with a girl before...

Gir:-eatting tuna out of his foot...Again-^o^( the o is his foot in his mouth)

Me:Well I have 16 days left till I'm 14 and can get a job( I wanna get my own money and not have to ask my mom and step dad)And how is my lil sis, my lil sis when were the same age? Well, you see, I'm 2months and 10 days older then her. How is this posable? My dad cheated on my mom -.- I mean I like my dad but I dont love him...I like my step dad better ^.^

Iggy:I like your step dad better to...He lets me in the house ^.^ Your dad on the other hand...

Me:Iggy my step dad likes you cuz you dont talk back, you cook, and you have a job and pay rent(most of the time) And my dad well hes my dad -shrug- I wish I didnt have to go to my dads :( I dont like it there and I dont think my step mom likes me...

Iggy:T_T She doesnt really like any one...She kinda creeps me out...

Me:She creeps out everyone...Well Imma try to make this over 600 words...at around 450 now...

Iggy:I thnk we can make it...

Jake: -walks in- Well your now over 500 so...

Me: Yea.. Well I singed up to try out for the Talent Show at school today... Im going to be singing Darling By Eyes Set to Kill... Good song you guys should listen to it! I think we might make it way over 600 words were at 555 now...Well anyway Im watching 2 1/2 men and in 4 or so mins gonna watch American Idol. So far my fav person on AI is Scotty the contry singer with the low low voice...And I hate contry...But hes so cute and has a kick ass voice...I liked CJ(the tubby kid) but he left last week in the finel round :/

Iggy: I love how Jess saying some people just shouldnt try out and suck when she cant sing for shit...

Me: LOL! Its so true! Well I'll write more after AI...

~2 hours later~

Me:I have a new captive...every one say hi to Scotty McCreery from American Idol...

Iggy:-facepalm-

Scotty:Where am I?

Me:Well Scotty you are in my room...I have kid napped you ^^

Scotty: O_o-wispers to Iggy-How do I get out of here?

Iggy:You dont...

Me:Yep. Well Imma post this now. Oh and this is 729 words. ^^


	15. randomness of randomness

Me:-Happy as fucking hell-

Iggy:Shes getting her pet mice tomorrow.

Me:YEP!

Sam(my friend..shes a girl by thw way):HI PEOPLE!

Lone:Hi, again.

Cat:...AWQ23

Me:..She stepd on my laptop...

Radio:-Walks in randomly- Salai!Lone!Sam!HI!

Us:-Wave and say hello-

Iggy:Gee...no hello to me?-walks away saddly-

Radio: D: HI IGGY!

Iggy:Hi Radio!

Alyssa:-Walks in-BRA BUTT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Me:O_O-gets her butt over there-Yes?

Alyssa:HI!

Me:-Facepalm-

Iggy:Did she just call you Bra Butt?

Me & Alyssa:-nod 'yes'-

Me: They miss spelled my last name in the year book last year, and we typed my real name in on word and it came up as bra... So now she calls me Bra Butt...

Alyssa:Yep.

Lovebug(aka my 'lil sis'-not really my sis-:SISSY! :3

Me: LIL SIS! :3

Neak:Hi fagguts! Bye fagguts!-leaves just as randomly as he came-

Jake:-walks into room-O_o Salai where did all these people come from?...

Me:Well when a mommy likes a da-

Jake:Not what I meant!

Me:Oh...

Chase:Hey people!

* * *

3 Hours later after everyone left and its just me, Iggy, Jake, and Gir.

Me:And thats how you dont shred paper.

Iggy:O_o

Me:Anyway, my birthday is in 5-4days!-happy dance-Can't wait to be 14!Oh and if you do read my other stories please dont flame me cuase it's startng to really piss me off...

Gir:IMMA EXPLODE-explodes-

Me, Iggy & Jake: O_O

Me:Well then...Im'ma post this now... Oh and if anyone knows what your suposed to do once you get a beta pm me cuase I think I'm my betas frst person to beta for...

R&R?


	16. UmChapter 16 I guess?

Me: So I went to get my mice yesterday, and they didn't have any, and weren't getting any till next weekend. So I got two baby hamsters. They are sisters and their names are Izzy and Abby. Izzy is a cuddly, lazy hamster, and Abby is a fast, energetic hamster. I have a biggish cage for them and it has tube thingys on it and they slept in the tube and not the cage last night...it was really cute tho. I'll have to get a pic of them sometime and have them as my profile pic.

Iggy: -Is cuddling with Izzy and has Abby on his head, asleep.-

Me: D'aw!

Iggy:Shut up.

Me: Make me.

Iggy:Ok.-Puts hamsters away and starts walk twords me-

Me: O_O I was kidding!

Iggy:Oh...Heh...-sits back down where he was-

Me: Well My birthday is tomorrow! I can't wait!

Gir:HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Me: It's not my birthday yet Gir...

Gir: Oh...

Me:-pats on the back-It's ok Gir. Oh and i'm having a party so the next chapter after this will be me and all my friends ^^

Iggy: Me and the other captive will be trying to hide...

Me: Key word trying.

Iggy:Yea.

Me:Well I'm going to bed now...Night!

R&R?


	17. Chapter 17 I guess

Me:Okso were still alive. I've just been really busy. Like today I had my school talent show and I FINELY sung out!-happy dance-I was scared shit less but still, I sung out! :D

Iggy:I've just been hiding and playng wth the hamsters...

Me: Oh! I have to tell you guys about the fails I had!

_~flash back to gym class~_

_Me:-playing four square with my friends and goes to kick the ball back to them-_

_Ryan:-runs by me when I kick the ball and gets hit in the gut- _

_Me:SORRY!-laughing my fucking ass off-_

_~cupple classes later at the beging of SS~_

_Me:-opens the door up, about to go in then realizes a class is still going on-O_O oops-closes door-_

_~end of flash backs~ _

Me: TO MANY PEOPLE TALKING TO ME!-explodes-

Chase: -sighs- I'll get the mop...

Ace:-Sigh- And she was only talking to like 2 people...

Chase:-Nod, nod-

Me:-Twitching-

Iggy:-Pokes with a pointy spork-

Me: e-o, Well I got a pic of Izzy and Abby up..Its my profile pic. I love them and today was the first time that Izzy bit some one 0-o she doesnt like being away from her sis for a long time...-sneeze-

Iggy:Bless you.

Me:Thanks...EWIE!

Iggy: What?

Me: e.e I sneezed down my shirt...

Iggy:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me:Well Im'ma post this now and get working on my other story One of the Pack, I found a beta for that story so...YAY!


	18. O o i thought this was 17

Me:Were still alive just been really busy and my cat Tigger died last tuesday :( he was 18 and hand liver failure...R.I.P. Tigger...

Everyone in my house: v.v

Me: But on the bright side, I got my new laptop! :D

Iggy:YAY!

Me: So right now I have two netbook acer laptops :P Be jealous!

Iggy: And all I have is this rock...-holds out a a rock thats half black and half white-

Gir:FOOD!-eats said rock-

Iggy: D: -goes into a corner and crys- Now I have nothing!

Me: You have me!

Iggy:-headwalls-

Me: Well today in SS we were watching the bombing of pearl harbor and this guy was pointing a bomb saying "It's dead! It's dead!" then it exploded and I laughed...heh...

Iggy:You where really into that movie... I dont know why eather ever other second someone got blown up!

Me: So?

Iggy:True...It was pretty good...

Chase: WATERMELLON BOAT! IT WAS THE CHEESE...THE CHEESE!-leaves-

Me: O_o What the fuck was that?

Iggy:o_O I have no idea...You have wierd friends...

Me:_ We_ have wierd friends you mean...

Iggy: Yeah sure.

Gir:-all sad 'n shit- I needs a hug!

Me:-hugs-Whats wrong?

Gir: Zim took piggy! D:

Me: ZIM! Get in here!

Zim: Yes Salai?

Me:Give Gir piggy back...NOW! What have I said before about taking his piggy!

Zim: O_O-Gives Gir his piggy back-

Gir:YAY!-Takes his piggy and runs-

Me:-sneezes into the next contry and down her shirt- e.o Not again!

Iggy: -Laughing-

Me:Shut up Iggy!

Iggy: AHAH-...-shuts up beauce of me glaring at him-

Me:-has been lke a ticking time bomb just waiting go explode-People keep pushing my buttons and I just keep my anger to my self untill I explode...

Iggy: Thats not helthy...

Me: No shit. But I killed my punching bag so...

Jake:-wanders in and trips over a dead punching bag- O_o What the...?

Iggy:Don't ask, Jake...

Jake: Wasn't gonna...

Me:Well Imma post this now...

Salai


	19. Chapter 19

Me: So I know its been along time sense I've updated but I just have been in the mood to wright...Like at all. so to fill you guys in this is whats happen ;

~My friend Zach pind me to a wall 0-0

~Lots of course stuff

~School work

~Trying to get a job at Hot Topic :D

~Sliping in and out of depression

~State tests next week and the week after T_T

~Studying for said tests

~And last but not lest yesterday there was a huge storm and a TON of houses,roads,fields,etc got flooded including my front yard and drive way T_T

Iggy:I almost fell in the yard...OH tell them what happened yesterday at lunch!

Me:NO! e.o

Iggy:Oh come on tell them! They are probably already wanting to know...HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!

Me:WHAT?

Iggy:-Points outside-Lightning

Me:No duh that happens during a thounder storm.

Iggy:But its not storming and theres no thunder...

Me: T_T Then its- There's an ant on my arm! e.o

Iggy:hahaha

Me:-kills ant and wipes dead body on his arm- :P Anyway then its heat lighting...

* * *

Me: Well I wrote that a few days ago and I just got home two or so hours ago. I was at the park with my friend Zach and my half sis Brenda. The park was having this thing call In it to Win it it was hosted by the National Gard and there was a Rock Climbing wall(30ft tall and I got to the top in like a min..O_O)and fun games. I ended up spending most of the time with Zach^^ but we where doing this one game and I hit him with my shoe...

Iggy:You hit me in the head with the other one T_T-has an ice pack to back of head-

Me:Heh...It was lots of fun tho. I'm now in love with Rock Climbing ^^ Well I'm going to post this now.

~Salai


	20. Updateness

Me & Iggy:-Watching AFV-

Kid on AFV:The doors are open!

His bro: Those are windows...

Kid:Oh...

Me:Ha..Well just to let you guys know, I have a new captive. He is an OC from the story The Wolves(Go read it! Its awesome!)His name is Aidan, Hes a blind bird kid, part Phoenix, has pale red eyes, and red hair. Oh and his wings are black with random red feathers.

Aidan:Why am I here?

Iggy: Dont ask...

Me: So we had our school dance tonight and I asked the guy I like to dance with me(Zach) and he said yes :D. I had alot of fun for once ^^

Iggy: I stayed home.

Me: Well right now theres a bunch of people at my house...Iggys hinding in my room with the hamstr-SHIT!-Runs off-

* * *

4-5 hours later

Me: Sorry about that...Um so well everyone that was here left and right now Iggy, Jake, my step sis, and I are just setting around watching House M.D.

Iggy:-Sees a four wheeler on tv-I WANT A FOUR WHEELER! SALAI CAN I GET ONE?-hopfull look-

Me: No.

Iggy: Pwease?-puppy dog eyes-

Me: Igz those have no affect on me...HOLY FNICK IT EXPLODED!

Iggy: never mind I don't want one now...

-Chase and Gir walk in to the room randomly-

Step sis: Why is there a robot and Canadian in the room?

Chase, Gir, Iggy, Jake, and me: Don't ask...

* * *

Me: Ok I really have to stop writings some of this then coming back T_T It's now wensday and I started to write this chapter on friday night...

Iggy:I think she has writers block..even tho this is just random convos...

Me:Yea...Well I think its about time I posted this...Maybe try to start writing the next chapter for One of the Pack...

~Salai


	21. Spilled glasses and bets

Me: Hi every-Spills half her drink on her- T_T that's just great...

Iggy:-pointing and laughing-

Me: So you think that's funny huh?

Iggy: HAHAHAHA Yes! AHAHAHA

Me: T_T-Dumps the rest of her drink on Iggy's head-

Iggy: AHAHA-AHHH! THAT'S ICE WATER! e.o

Me: Haha :P

Iggy: -Sad and wet now- That wasn't very nice...

Me: And it wasn't nice of you to laugh at me.

~Just now when I went down stairs to put Iggy and mines shirts in the dryer~

Me:-Goes down the stairs are turns on the light not realizing, till after I turned on the light, Jess is sitting on the couch just starting to watch a movie-

Jess: WHAT THE HELL?

Me: O_O

Jess: HURY UP AND TURN OFF THE LIGHT!

Me:-Turns off the light and quickly throws the shirts in the dryer and goes back upstairs-

~Da end :D~

Iggy:-Still mumbling about me dumping water on him-

Me: Iggy...Shut up...I'm watching the new NCIS episode.

Iggy: T_T

Gir: OMG OMG-Spaz attack-

Me: Some people have spaz attacks, some have panic attacks, some have anger attacks, and some have an anger attack, causes their friend to have and panic attack cuz they think you're going to kill them with a spoon while a Canadian is having a spaz attack watching this go on.

Iggy: I'm the one who had the panic attack...SHE HAD A FNICKIN SPOON!

Me:-pats Iggy's back- It's ok Iggy... The big bad spoon isn't going to hurt you as long as you don't make me mad that is...

Iggy: Could have told me that beforehand...

Jake: Better late than never Iggy.

Iggy: Very true my fluffy friend.

Jake: What did you call me Bird boy?

Iggy: I should be running should I?

Jake: -Nods yes-

Iggy:-Takes off running for his life-AHHHH! ITS THE SPOON ALL OVER AGAIN!

Me: You're not going to chase after him are you?

Jake:-plops down on the couch next to me- Nope.

Me: I wonder how long till he realizes you're not chasing him...

Jake: I say 5 minuets.

Me: I say 10. Winner has to do what every Gir wants for a week?

Jake: Deal. -holds out hand and chakes on it-

TO BE CONTUINED~

Who will win the bet? On really cuz I have no idea XD

R&R?


	22. short update

Me: SCOTTY WON AMERICAN IDOL!

Iggy: YAY!

Me: And we only have 14 days left of school :D

Iggy: Hell yea!

Me: But filans start the day after school ends...

Iggy: Yea...

* * *

Me: So I went to my friends bday party today and got back like an hour ago(its past 11) it was alot of fun, only bad thing is that after we went ice skating I had my flip flops on and Brenda steped on my te when she still had her skates on...T_T

Iggy: I was the ne who pointed out her toe was bleeding...

Me: Your also the one who spilled my drink on my leg trying to get pizza...T_T

Iggy: Heh...yea...

Me: Ok so guys I'm changing this story some and now its just going to be under Max Ride, cause ya know, Girs like never here... Well Imma post this now...I know its a short chapter but I just wanted to update this...

~Salai


	23. The end and you all will be missed

OK, so I'm deleting this story, sorry for all my readers its just that someone had pretty much told me delete this story or I'll report it and have it deleted for you. And if you refuse to to delete it then I'll have you reported. T_T I'ill most likely just put it as complet and leave it at that :/ sorry guys... so i guess this is the last time I'll be saying goodbye :( thanks for reading and being awesome readers! Its been awesome writing and I will miss this but this is goodbye for now, who knows maybe one day I'll come back to this, maybe I wont.

~Salai

P.S. if i do come back to this it will be in story form and most like be writen by me and one or two of my friends.

R&R for old time sakes? :(


	24. Were back and ready to stay

So I know I said I was stoping this story thingy but guess what, I missed writing this so I don't really care if i get kicked off FF for writing this. Any way nothing really has been hapening, I'm accutly in the cafe in town so I can type this... Rents went away for the week end and the house I'm staying at doesn't have Wifi... . Iggy went off on vaca for the week so.. It's just me.

So yea, I'm back and will try and change the set up of this story so I wont get kicked off the site -.-'

Schools a bitch like always, Almost failed the first marking period of the year... Migraines are a bitch and have gotten really bad so I've been missing alot of school and yea... Iggys been stressed out so he went for a mini vaca...

So yea.. Just wanted to tell you guys I'm back and will keep writing! :3 Stay tuned for more chapters to come... You know once I have wifi... Oh and next month on the 4 will be me and my BFs 5th month together :3

~Salai


	25. YouTube Channel?

Hey guys so I'm back...Again and just wanted to fill you in on whats been going on. I am now single and ready to mingle (as of over a month ago) ;D me and my ex are still really good friends and I've started vloging and if you like this then please go check that out! My YouTube Channel is "WolfieSalai", so if you want to know more about me or why I haven't been doing anything with this please go check out my channel and subscribe. I'm also changing my profile on here because I've changed since I made it and yea... So thats all for now.

~Salai


End file.
